Dr P
by Hommeles
Summary: ONESHOT Songtext: Something mysterious is going on at the BlitzBall Stadium. No one knows what’s going on. What are all those people doing there…and where is Rikku? R & R Please!


_**A/N: **A oneshot! It has a song in it, so I'll give you the real name of the song in a bit. I altered it just a tiny little bit so it would fit in the story…Anyways, the original song is called:_

**Dr. Pressure **or **Drop the pressure **by **Mylo Vs Miami Sound Machine**

_Enjoy my first oneshot :)_

* * *

- **Dr P **-

'So…what was this about again?' Gippal asked as he and the others (meaning him, Yuna, Paine, Tidus and Baralai) were walking towards the Blitzball stadium in Luca.

'Dunno' Tidus shrugged and looked at Yuna, who he expected to have the answer

Yuna looked as confused as everyone else. 'I don't know either guys, sorry.' Paine shook her head. 'Well, what ever it is, she insisted on me being there.' Gippal chuckled. 'Oo, that's right, you two had other plans, didn't you?' He nodded in the direction of Baralai, who looked away, trying to hide the blush that crept up on his face.

They reached the Blitz stadium, all noticing a lot of people walking into it as well. They all looked at each other frowning. 'What are all these people doing here?' Yuna asked to no one in particular. A man stopped and turned himself towards Yuna. 'You mean you don't know?' Yuna stared blankly at him, which was his que to continue. 'There's a concert! It's going to be great so I hear!' The man grinned and ran of towards the entrance. The group looked at each other. 'A concert?'

'Ohh! There you all are! We've been looking all over for you!' A short fat man walked up to the group and smiled friendly at them. When the group all stared blankly at him for a minute he started to get impatient and hopped from one foot to another. 'Come on, come on, we don't have all day!' He started to shove Paine in the direction of the door that leaded to the tribune. But he soon noticed that it wasn't such a good idea to shove Paine since she gave him a death glare and was grabbing for her sword. 'Uhmm…ghehehe, why don't you just follow me.' The man tried to loosen his collar and smiled nervously. He led the group towards a special tribune and made them sit down.

'Okay, okay, this is great! It's starting any minute now!' The man said and walked off before anyone could ask him what in Spira was going on.

Looking around, Gippal noticed that the stadium was filled with people. His eye widened and he shoved the person next to him, pointing at the tribunes. 'My Yevon…how many people are there in here?' Baralai asked as he stood up and walked over to the railing. Paine crossed her arms over her chest. 'At least as many as when 'Yuna' was performing here.' Yuna looked at her friend. 'Realy? Were there that many?' She asked disbelievingly. Paine just nodded. Tidus turned and looked at his girlfriend as he frowned. 'You performed?' What did you perform?' Yuna smiled. 'I wasn't really performing…' Tidus blinked at her not understanding. 'I mean…I was performing but…it wasn't me…you see?' Tidus still blinked at her. Gippal sighed deeply. 'An impostor was performing, looking like Yuna.' Tidus nodded slowly and smiled then. 'Ohh…I get it!' Gippal shook his head.

Then all of the sudden the lights went out and the spots went on. Music started playing. Dancers appeared on the podium.

_Emergency...paging doctor P, Emergency...  
_

Paine looked up and narrowed her eyes. 'Did they just say?'

Smoke came from the middle of the podium then, Rikku appeared, dressed in her song stress outfit, microphone in hand. The whole group looked down with wide open eyes, saying the exact same thing at the exact same time.

'Rikku!'

She started singing

_  
Doctor I've got this feelin  
deep inside of me,  
deep inside of me,  
I just can't control my feet when  
I hear the beat, when I hear the beat  
Hey Doctor could you give me something  
to ease the pain,  
to ease the pain  
Cause if you don't help me soon  
Gonna lose my brain,  
gonna go insane  
_

Rikku bounced on the podium, singing and smiling. 'This was the best idea I ever had', she thought smirking mentally…'I just hope Paine doesn't kill me afterwards though'.

_  
I just don't know, don't know  
How I'm gonna deal with you  
Doc, Doc, Doc, Doc, Doctor P  
I just don't know, don't know  
Wont you help me Doctor P  
Doc, Doc, Doc, Doc, Doctor P...  
wont you help me Doctor P  
Doc, Doc, Doc, Doc, Doctor P...  
wont you help me Doctor P  
Doc, Doc, Doc, Doc, Doctor P...  
wont you help me Doctor P  
Doc, Doc, Doc, Doc, Doctor P...  
wont you help me Doctor P  
_

'O no'. Was all that Paine could say.

'O yes' Gippal was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't believe that Rikku would do something like this, but he was enjoying it. Plus Paine's normally emotionless face, was priceless at the moment. 'Argh, I should brought a cam sphere.' He thought.

_  
Motherfrs gonna drop the pressure  
(Repeat x 12) _

You see doctor i got this fever that i can't control  
that i can't control  
music makes me move my body  
makes me move my soul  
makes me move my soul  
Doctor you got to give me something  
cuz I'm burning up  
yes I'm burning up  
Doctor you got to find the cure  
or we're gonna die  
yes we're gonna die

Yuna was standing now, next to Baralai at the railing. Dancing around and yelling: 'WHOOHOO GO RIKKU!'

Baralai was moving his head softly on the beat, so that Paine wouldn't notice he was actually enjoying the song.

Tidus was standing on his chair also yelling: 'GO RIKKU!'

_  
I just don't know, don't know  
How I'm gonna deal with you  
Doc, Doc, Doc, Doc, Doctor P  
I just don't know, don't know  
wont you help me Doctor P,  
Doc, Doc, Doc, Doc, Doctor P_

_  
I just don't know, don't know  
How I'm gonna deal with you  
Doc, Doc, Doc, Doc, Doctor P  
I just don't know, don't know  
wont you help me Doctor P,  
Doc, Doc, Doc, Doc, Doctor P  
wont you help me Doctor P,  
Doc, Doc, Doc, Doc, Doctor P _

you gotta help me, you gotta help me

Motherfrs gonna drop the pressure  
(Repeat x 12)

Motherfrs gonna drop the pressure  
(Repeat x 10)

Rikku placed down her microphone and jumped/waved at the crowed. They went wild and were all clapping, so was the group…well…everyone except for Paine who's mouth was hanging open a tiny bit.

Rikku disappeared of the podium.

'Come on!' Yuna was bouncing much like her cousin always was, and was clapping her hands enthusiastically. 'Let's go to Rikku! Oohh! This was sooooo exciting!' She ran/skipped out through the door towards the dressing rooms that usually surfed as dressing room for the Blitzers. Tidus followed her not so close behind, almost just as exciting as Yuna.

Baralai and Gippal followed in a walking pace. Then came Paine who was walking rather slowly, her expression back to it's emotionless self.

Yuna was the first to run into the dressing room (of course). Rikku just had just changed back into her normal thief outfit. Her cousin collapsed into her, hugging her and bouncing, still excited from the show.

'That was soo coool! I can't believe you did that Rikku!' Yuna said loudly and jumped up and down.

Rikku grinned and hopped from one foot to another. 'I know, but it was really really fun!' She said just as excited as her cousin. Everyone was in the dressing room by then, Paine standing in a darker spot of the room.

'I loved the show!' Tidus said grinning. Gippal stood beside Rikku and put one arm around her shoulder. 'Well well well Cid's girl, I didn't know you had it in you, being a real superstar.' He ruffled her hair. Rikku, holding her hands up in protection, pouted at him. 'I have a name you know.'

Paine took a step forward, glaring at Rikku. The entire room went quiet and looked at Paine. 'Ohw…ehehe, Hi Paine, didn't see you there.' Rikku tried to avoid her glare nervously.

Paine took another step forward, and another, until she stood in front of Rikku.

She opened her mouth…Rikku crimped a bit.

Respect points. She said, still glaring at Rikku.

'Ahhww, come on Paine! I didn't mean it like that, it was just a jo…' 'Gained' Paine interrupted her.

Rikku blinked. 'Huh?' She said confused.

'You gained respect points.' Paine said and smiled, a small smile, but a smile nevertheless.

'R…really?' Rikku looked at her friend, shocked.

'Really….you need a lot of courage to sing for so many people as you did…especially if that song is about me. She smiled a true smile then, surprising everyone who was there. 'Thank you'.

Rikku grinned and jumped a few times before giving her friend a big hug. Paine's eyes went wide at that, it startled her. But returned the hug, which surprised everyone even more.

- **The end **-

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Well, I hope you guys liked it : ). Sorry about the mf word though, but that was in the original song and I didn't know what else to put there, so I left it like that. I did but marks in it…o well. _

_Read and Review please (as always)_


End file.
